The Barbed Wire Fence
by msevilgenius
Summary: Rin's innocent. But nobody believes her; except her best friend, and the blonde boy with a tragic past, on the other side of the barbed wire fence-Abandoned, PM if you want the rights to the story-
1. Chapter 1

The Barbed Wire Fence

**Hey people of Fanfiction!**

**It's me ChristinaF1234 with a BRAND NEW story!**

**So yea… this is written a little different than my other story but I think it's good :D**

**Umm… Yea! So please read and review! See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the places and people I make up!**

**LINES ARE CHANGE IN POV**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the TRUTH! H-he's lying!" I screamed and cried at the male officer holding me, struggling to get free.<p>

"Yea right, I've heard it all before, little bunny." he smirked and cuffed me.

I hate it when people call me "bunny" referring to my pure white bow in my short blonde hair.

He pulled me across our clean-cut green grass lawn in our rich neighborhood, where everyone drove a fancy car, and had a fancy job, no place for an arrest.

He put me in the backseat of the police car and I sat there staring at the man who's turning me in.

The person I called "father".

But he stopped being father years ago.

If he was ever a good Father, or person, he wouldn't be doing this to me.

And yet he is, like the vile, evil, and greedy person he is.

The officer got into the driver seat and started going down the road, I turned to take one last look at my torture chamber also known as my house.

And I saw my torturer standing there with a smile on his face, happy for my down fall.

* * *

><p>I hate life here at juvie. I don't even get why I'm here. It's all <em>their<em> fault.

I'm out in the yard with one of the books minding my own business and guess who walks over,

Kaito Shion. Self proclaimed "head" or the yard.

"Hey Lenny," he said with a mocking voice,

"Oh, reading again, huh Lenny?" looking at my book.

I looked up and gave an annoyed look then back to my book.

"Don't you ignore me!" he grabbed my book out of my hand and ripped in half.

He threw it back at me, "What are you gonna do now Lenny?"

"You blue-headed son of a bitch," I grumbled and picked up the book halves and started walking away.

Kaito grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "Don't walk away from me!"

He punched me in the jaw making a disturbing crack. I fell to the ground and held my jaw in pain.

A guard came up "Shion, Akita! What happened?"

I was unable to speak so Kaito lied.

"Well I asked what book he was reading and out of nowhere he ripped the book and punched me in the arm," he rubbed his arm like it was in pain. "So I had a reflex and punched him, but it was only in self defense."

The stupid guard believed him, "Akita off to the nurse! Then your cell for the rest of the day." I got up and brushed Kaito and grumbled "Bastard."

He gave me a menacing glare.

* * *

><p>I turned to the officer behind the barrier "Where are you taking me?"<p>

"The Ocean Horizon juvenile detention center."

Great they're taking me to juvie.

I've put up with my horrible life just to end up in juvie?

I could have ended it years ago. But I always convinced myself that there was some reason for living;

Apparently I'm wrong.

Suddenly the car stopped.

I look outside the window and see a large grey building with a large barbed wire fence lining it.

One of the gates open and the officer drives in, and we pass a blacktop split in two.

It's filled with kids; one side had girls, the other boys,

All wearing a grey shirts, and black pants with the center's logo.

I look down at my clothes,

I probably won't be seeing these for a while.

We get to the entrance and the officer gets out and pulls me out of the car.

We walk to the automatic doors and are immediately greeted by a female guard. She looked pretty young to be working here if she didn't have a uniform on I might think she was here as a prisoner.

"Thank you officer, we'll be taking over from here."

The officer nods and leaves.

"Okay girly, let's head over here." She says with a smile, and starts walking over to a counter not even grabbing my cuffed hands like the officer did.

The room was lit with florescent lights and all the walls and the tile was white or off-white.

There were a few other guards around the room and there was a waiting-like area on the far right corner.

We stood at the counter and the secretary on the other side was filing some papers and turned and saw us.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we're putting her into the system," and the guard turned to me, "I assume you've never been arrested before."

I nod.

"Good, what's your name?" the secretary said.

"Rin Kagamine."

"Your age, nationality?"

" Sixteen and Japanese"

She typed it in as I said it.

"Do you know exactly what you're in here for?"

"For trying to get a better life." I said kind of sarcastically.

The secretary let out a small laugh. And grabbed a file and opened it.

_Why is everyone who works here so happy?_

"Well here in the reports it said you stole your dad's car."

I rolled my eyes.

And she typed it in the computer.

"Okay Rin, head over there for fingerprints and photos."

I nodded and the female guard followed me over to the other side of the room.

She un-cuffed me and took my left hand.

She put one finger at a time into black ink then onto a paper and repeated the process for all ten fingers.

"Okay all done." The guard said, "Let's go change your clothes. I'm assuming you're a small?"

"Yea."

She took me to a small room and handed me a grey shirt and black pants and told me to give her any jewelry I had on.

I nodded.

When I was alone in the room I changed into the clothes but when I took off my bow,

I j-just couldn't.

I couldn't be without the last thing my mother gave me before she died.

I treasured it, and never took it off unless to shower for every year since then.

So I hid it in my shoe so she wouldn't see it, it's not like I'm hiding a weapon or something.

I folded my clothes and walked out giving my clothes to her.

"Okay sweetie, the others just came in from outside so let's go meet your roommate."

Why does she sound so happy? She's working in a kid jail!

She told me to stand against the wall while she went to talk to another person behind a desk probably finding what cell I'll be in.

She came back and led me down a hallway of cells but they didn't really look like cells, no iron bars or anything.

She stopped in front of room 7A and took out her keys.

"You're going to like who your roomed with." And the guard smile and I tilted my head in confusion.

The blue-grey door opened and the girl inside shirked and it made me jump a little.

"Gumi!" the teal-haired girl yelled running up and hugging the guard.

"Miku!" she replied and hugging her back. They released and Gumi turned to me.

"Miku, this is your new roommate, Rin Kagamine."

"Um… hi." I said. I sort of stared at her waiting for her to do something and also looking at her really long pigtails she has.

Miku paused for a second then ran up and hugged me.

"Hi Rin, I'm Miku Hatsune!"

I didn't really know what to do, but I slightly returned the hug.

Miku seemed like an okay person, but a little too bubbly, maybe rooming with her wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay it's time for me to end my shift, good night guys." Gumi said.

"Bye Gumi!" Miku said as Gumi walked out locking the door.

"Well Rin, I've already been in the top bunk for awhile… so do you mine just talking the bottom one?"

"It's fine." I said.

I examined our room it had white brick walls and our beds were built into the wall and there was a small window made of security glass above the top bunk.

There were two little desks on both sides of the small room with small wooden chairs. The one on the right had papers and pencils sprawled across it.

So apparently that one is Miku's which means I get the one the left. I went over and sat down while Miku sat up on her bed looking out to the night sky.

I opened the drawers in the desk and there were some paper pencils and coloring utensils.

Under my bottom bunk was a Monopoly game and some puzzles.

"Lights out is at 10 o'clock we should get in bed now." Miku said without looking away from the window, she seem fixated on something.

I looked over to the analog clock by Miku's desk.

It was 9:58.

I unfolded the thin blanket on my bunk and fluffed the pillow a bit.

And lied down on my new bed.

_Well it could be worse._

* * *

><p>I was lead by a guard from the nurse to my cell.<p>

I walked in and was surprised to see my teal-haired pal in there already laying on his bunk.

"Hey Mikuo, what doing here?" I said.

"Could ask you the same. You go first." He jump off his bunk and sat on the edge of my bunk.

"Well I was reading, and that bastard came over and punched me in the jaw. When I was down he told the guard it was "self defense"."

"What is wrong with that dude? Just because you're in juvie doesn't mean you're all "big and bad"." He said using air quotes. Mikuo has a thing against cursing.

"You got that right. So why are you here?"

"They thought I was harassing the girls, but I was just trying to find out where _she _was."

"Oh. It really sucks that they keep you guys apart."

He nodded, and he had that look in his eyes. One I have seen everything we talk about _her_.

He jumped back onto his bed. If I didn't know any better I thought he would cry.

_~Next Day~_

"Dude wake up." I said nudging Mikuo awake.

He awoken and got out of bed.

We all go to sleep around ten and wake up at six, and I've never had trouble waking up, but every day I have to wake Mikuo up.

_Weird._

After breakfast all of us were sent outside.

I sat against the wall looking at all the other inmates play basketball or soccer.

Mikuo is my only friend in this place and everyday he tries to look for _her._

Speaking of _her. _I turned to the fence and there she was on the other side sitting in the corner…

With a new girl next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you like it? WELL… REVIEW!<strong>

**AND READ MY OTHER STORY :D**

**See you next time ;) Hugs to all who review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Thanks to those who reviewed! (*hugs people who reviewed*)

And yes I know that mu juvie isn't exactly close to the actual one but HECK THIS IS MY STORY

And I'm not really focusing on the juvie anyways... Well are you prepared to meet new characters? And find out someone's back-story? If you are read on!

* * *

><p>~Last Night~<p>

I fell asleep for a couple hours until the sound of pencils falling woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Miku on her knees next to her desk picking them up and sitting back up onto her chair.

She was drawing something.

She didn't know I was awake yet, so after a few minutes of watching her drawing I spoke.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped a little, "Oh I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry I'll go to bed now." And she started cleaning up her desk.

I got up and walked over to her, "No you don't have to do that, who's that?"

She was drawing herself and a boy who looks a lot like her in a school uniform and it looks like they're posing for a picture. I looked down at her and to my surprise a tear came out of her left eye.

"It's okay Miku you don't have to tell me." I said in a sad excuse to help her.

"No it's fine, His name is Mikuo. He's my twin, my best friend." She said never taking her eyes of her drawing.

"Is he at home?" I asked.

"No he's here, on the boy's side of the center."

"I don't mean to pry but why are both of you here?"

"Well… it was six months ago…"

* * *

><p>~Six months ago~<p>

Mikuo and I were still 15, walking to school as usual, joking around, laughing, and talking.

We were each other's best friend.

Everything was perfect, until we turned the corner to our school.

There was a large group in front all talking and pointing at the school.

A worried look came over our faces.

We ran up to the large crowd and squeezed to the front, there we saw what everyone was talking about.

The school was a catastrophe.

It was vandalized beyond belief. There was so much graffiti that we could hardly see the brick underneath.

The windows were broken, and the light bulbs were shattered.

The teachers were there keeping the kids from going in.

The police showed up and put the yellow tap around the front of the school and they went in.

_Who did this?_

I saw our principal talking to a police officer and I moved a little bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Were the security cameras taken out?" our principal said.

"Yes, somehow they got in and took out the electricity."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey Boss!," referring to the officer talking to our principal, "I got something you might wanna see!" said one of the officers coming out of the ruined building.

Both of them followed the other officer into the building.

The teachers got together and decided just to let us go home for the day.

As Mikuo and I turned around, our shoulders were grabbed and turned us around,

And our principal and the officer stood there with a furious expression.

"Come with me." Our principal lead us around the school and the officer told us to sit down and wait for our parents.

"What did we do?" said Mikuo, but they didn't even look at us.

Our parents arrived a few minutes later and gasped at the state of our school.

The officer lead us into the building and Mikuo and I were getting more confused by the second.

Spray paint lined the lockers as we walked by.

We reached the end of the hallway and I saw the worse thing in my life.

"HATSUNES" in graffiti lettering.

"WE DIDN'T DO THIS!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Oh really then what were you doing last night?" the officer said.

"Well Mikuo was going to teach me how to ride a skateboard, so we went to the park for a couple of hours. I swear." I said pleadingly.

"Did and one see you at this "park"?" he said using air quotes.

"No the park was pretty empty. But, why would we want to vandalize the school?" Mikuo said.

"It doesn't matter why but from what I know is that both of you are top students which means you could have figured out how to gut the electricity to the cameras and I know that both of you excel at the art classes you take for painting! The evidence proves against you! You're expelled and the school is pressing charges!"

Mikuo and I were shocked we didn't say a word.

My mother started crying, "Why did you guys do this?"

"But Mom we didn't!" I said. I can't believe she thought we did.

The officer grabbed my arms forcefully and pulled them back to handcuff me.

"Hey don't touch her like that!" Mikuo rushed forward to get me but another officer pulled him back and handcuffed him too.

They pulled us down the hallway and outside, before they separated us Mikuo told me,

"It's okay we'll get through this, Miku."

"I know we will." I smiled at him and he returned it then they put us in different cars.

~Present Time~

"That was the last time I saw him. Even though were just on the other side of the fence they make sure we don't talk to each other because we're "partners in crime"." she said with tears falling down her face.

I felt the need to comfort Miku even though I have just met her.

"It's okay Miku; this isn't forever you'll see him one day." I said and gave her a hug.

She returned it and wiped her tears.

"Thanks Rin, I think we're gonna be good friends." and she smiled.

I'm glad I have her as my roommate.

~Morning~

We woke up at six which is the earliest I've woken up in a long time.

They gave us disposable toiletries, and 10 minutes in the bathroom.

While brushing my teeth I glanced over to the other girls.

They all looked raggedy, with black stringy hair, and mean like the stereotype juvie girls.

I used my small comb to try to fix my hair but it will never look right to me without my bow.

I have my bow in my hand when I go to sleep but I hide it in my shoe when we leave because when we're out they check our rooms for anything.

This one piece of cloth is the most important thing in my life.

"Come on Rin!" Miku said to me as we were headed out side to the yard.

She lead me over to another girl on the other side sitting against the wall in the back corner.

She has jet black hair and red eyes, it looked like she would attack and second.

"Rin I would like you to meet Miku Zatsune!" Miku said with such a cheery tone.

"Just call me Zatsune. What are you in for?" She said.

"Stole a car, you?"

"I beat up one of my 8th grade teachers. He had it coming." Zatsune said with a smile on her face.

"Zatsune has been here since she was 14." Miku said.

Oh great a violent crime, better watch out.

Zatsune apperntly saw the worry on my face.

"Don't worry blondie I'm not the one you should be scared of. Here sit." She patted the space next to her and Miku and I sat next to her.

"See her blondie?" she pointed to a tall, brunette girl who looks way too old to be here, "that's Meiko."

"She "rules" the yard." Miku said.

"Don't ever get in her way. She's sent more people to the nurse than I can count. Look there she goes again."

I looked over and Meiko punched another girl in stomach.

One guard blew her whistle to signal them to stop and another guard took the injured girl to the nurse. Meiko was taken back inside.

Once she was gone it was like everyone sighed with relief.

"Don't worry she doesn't last more than an hour outside before she hits someone and goes back inside."

Miku stood up, "Come on let me introduce you to some people!" and she grabbed me and pulled me away.

As she lead me, I looked over to the fence and saw a boy who looked exactly like me.

* * *

><p>The new girl had short blonde hair like me and the same blue eyes.<p>

_She's really pretty._

I stood there against the fence glancing over at her.

I was so entranced I forgot to tell Mikuo where Miku was… but I just felt something inside of me, and it didn't want to look away.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I heard the guards yelling it was time to go in for lunch.

The girls were going in too. She never left Miku's side all day. It was like she was telling her all the tips and tricks to survive juvie.

The same thing happened to me when I came here 4 months ago. Mikuo told me all the do and don'ts.

I lined up behind Mikuo to get lunch. When we did we sat down at our regular table and a few others sat too because of our limited seating options.

It's here or Kaito's table.

Kaito was already here before I came.

He was charged with attempted murder to his father.

It's probably the worse anyone on the side of the center has done. He thinks he rules the place just because he "almost" killed someone.

From the rumors I've heard that he didn't even get close to getting him. His dad tackled him before he could even take a step.

"Hey Mikuo, I saw Miku today." I said then took a bite of my lunch.

He almost choked on his apple he was eating.

"What! And you didn't tell me!" he shouted quietly at me not wanting the guards to hear.

"Yea, but don't worry we'll see her tomorrow anyways."

Every other Friday they have the girls come over to our side of the fence and we're supposed to play co-ed sports and have team exercises that try to help us be better people when we get out.

"Correction you'll see her tomorrow. Still, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… um… she had a new girl with her." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me.

But, he did.

A smile came across his face, "Oooh, Lenny has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up! And don't call me Lenny!" I punched him in the arm.

"Well, this is good anyways." He said. I looked up in confusion.

"Well I think the stupid guards are catching on. They see you talk to Miku on social days and they know you're my cellmate so I think they're starting to piece it together."

"Yea and?"

"Well if you talk with Miku's new friend then she can go back and talk to Miku. Get it?"

"Yea…"

"Great so tomorrow go up to this new girl and explain it to her."

"What if she doesn't help?"

"I know she will, I have a feeling Miku's thinking the same thing." He smiled.

I should have guessed that whole twin telepathy thing.

* * *

><p>I like chocolate chip cookies and erm… cookies and typing and you have a weird keyboard, at least in my opinion 8D Anyway, I've nothing left to say. –Lily<p>

^^ that was my friend she wanted to write something anyways…

If you like it REVIEW!

Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people of the world wide web ;D!

Well, I sorry I took so long but I wasn't sure whose back-story I should reveal next ^_^

So here's chapter 3~ (BTW Happy memorial day to my American readers!)

It's Friday. No, not just Friday, it's Social day.

* * *

><p>We all got up at regular time, but most of us took the full ten minutes to wash up, especially me.<p>

After breakfast we all crowded one basketball court and left the other court for the girls who are arriving.

After they filled up the adjacent court the Staff started explaining all the rules of Social Day, like no just standing around talking, extra punishment for hitting the opposite gender, no moving sports until whistle is blown, and ESPECIALLY no "love" contact of any kind.

I scanned the girl's side secretly looking for new blonde girl, but before I could find her the whistle was blown and we all spread apart.

"Hey I have to go now, so remember what I told you." Mikuo said as he walked away to his assigned section where he is not allowed to move from, just like Miku is not to leave her section on the opposite side of the yard.

"Yea, yea I remember." I said and went back to searching for the girl.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and came face to face with the girl I longed to see since yesterday. "Umm… aren't you Mikuo Hatsunes's roommate?"

"Um... Yea, yea I am." I said half in a whispered.

The whistle blew for volleyball teams to form.

I impulsively grabbed her hand and dragged her over to one of the team lines. She seemed kind of shocked, but embarrassed at the same time.

Once we were in line I spoke, "Umm…. Sorry it's just they won't let us stand around so this way we can still talk." I put my head down in bashfulness realizing I was still holding her hand. I let go immediately.

"Yea... Okay. I'm Rin Kagamine" She said.

"Len Akita."

~~~~LATER~~~~

I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't stop.

Instead of talking strictly about the Hatsune's, we didn't. We talked about anything and everything.

We were so wrapped up in the games, and the excitement. That I bet we totally forgot what our intention was.

We spent the entire day with each other, I felt different, like how I was before this place.

Rin was so nice, unlike other girls besides Miku. And she was really pretty, even in our grey uniform she glowed to me. She had such a fun personality, I bet at her old school she was really popular.

I wonder what she did to get in here, but I think I'll wait on asking her that.

Not until the whistle was blown for us to return to the basketball courts did I remember that I needed to say the message.

Rin remembered too and we exchanged words for our twin roommates. Just basic, I miss you and what not.

Rin and I exchanged goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Somehow, though I feel alone without her. I've never felt like this, and I don't know what to make of it.

**Rin POV**

I walked over to Miku and told her what Len said. She smiled widely and thanked me for what I've done. I told her it was nothing, but I think I'm the one who should be thanking her. I had such a nice time with Len. I don't know when the last time I had fun like that, even when I was younger I never went out to play. My father wouldn't let me.

Len was so smart, a little shy, but he was nice. I've never met a guy like him, and I know for sure that I can't wait to see him again.

The rest of the day went by slowly. It was ten o'clock by the time I knew it and I lay down on my bunk and closed my eyes.

I was in my house.

I was cold, small, and scared.

I suddenly fell into darkness; I glanced at my small hands. They were covered in blood.

I landed in, what once was my parent's closet. I heard a loud bang and a thud of something falling. I started screaming. I rushed out the closet, my head spinning and tripping over myself. I got to my parent's bathroom, my small feet touching the cold tile. I looked up to only see my father in the room and he pointed a gun at me.

I stared into the dark barrel, "Please no! I won't tell! I WON'T TELL!" I screamed. My father pulled the trigger.

"Rin wake up!" I heard Miku yell. I opened my eyes to find her shaking me on my bunk.

I shot my eyes open and stared at the teal haired girl on top of me.

"I was trying to wake you up for five minutes! What's happening Rin?"

I tried to process what I just saw and to slip back into reality. "Nothing, just a bad dream, what time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Its four o'clock… do you wanna talk about it?"

"no." I answered quickly, "just go back to sleep."

"O-okay." She said, a little disappointed, and then back to her bunk she went.

I pulled my blanket over me, trying to hide myself from the world. I haven't had this dream in at least two years. But when I do have it, it haunts me for weeks. I don't think I'll be getting any sleep anytime soon.

~3 Weeks Later~

I haven't slept at all these past days, even when I saw Len on Social Day he notice how tired I was. He tried to get me to tell him what was wrong but I just told him it was nothing. Our door opened to reveal Gumi standing there to tell us to get up. I jumped out of bed and followed her to the bathroom to wash up.

After all of were done and sent to the yard, Miku and I found Zatsune and sat in the spot where we first met.

We talked, but mostly sat there staring out into the yard. To everyone's surprise, Meiko hadn't done anything to get herself kicked out yet.

The sun came out and hit my face. I closed my eyes soaking it in.

"I'm going to go talk to one of the other girls real quick, wanna come you two?" Zatsune said.

"Sure, Rin you coming?" Miku said nudging me.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here." I said and closed my eyes again.

"Okay, be careful." Zatsune said, and they walked away.

Not even two minutes later, I could feel my sun being blocked by something.

I opened my eyes to see the tall, brunette, Meiko towering over me like a skyscraper.

"Hey, Blondie. I never introduced myself formall-." She said with a menacing smile across her face, but I cut her off.

"I know who you are." I said, with no emotion on my face, but fear surged through me.

In a split second she had me by the collar and pinned against wall.

"Don't ever cut me off," she angrily whispered at me.

My eyes went frantic looking for a guard to look this way, but I couldn't see one. Then my eyes locked with hers.

"Please... don't hit me." I plead whispering.

"But, where's the fun in that?" she said. I cringed, preparing myself for pain. Not that this beating would be different than any other one I've experienced.

"Meiko, put her down!" a familiar voice said. Meiko dropped me and I fell to the concrete ground.

My face turned upward to see Miku running toward me; she helped me lean against the wall, but was distracted about what's happening with Meiko.

Zatsune was standing toe-to-toe with Meiko, "I don't care your parents neglected you, that doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want!" Zatsune yelled.

"Oh, you think you know me, bitch." Meiko hissed.

"I know you were hurt, but at least you had parents! Stop acting like a spoiled brat and leave us alone."

Meiko face grew red with anger. Then she had a handmade knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and jammed it through Zatsune. Piercing her abdomen, she fell with a groan.

Miku Screamed and guards rushed over to get Meiko in cuffs. I ran to Zatsune, she was holding her side and blood was staining her shirt.

"It's my fault… all my fault." I whispered to her.

"No it isn't Blondie, I would have done it anyways." She said, and for the first time I saw her grin. Then she coughed harshly, groaned again, and slipped to unconsciousness. The nurse took her from me and I ran to Miku.

There was a lot of confusion and noise, so the boys came up to the fence to see what happened. I looked over and saw Len looking at me, "_What happened_?" he mouthed.

"_On Friday…"_ I replied. He nodded, and then backed away from the fence.

* * *

><p>Zatsune was taken away to the juvie nurse.<p>

Miku and I were extremely shaken from what happened, but a good thing happened too. Since Meiko attacked Zatsune and she's almost 18 she's going to be trailed as an adult for critically injuring her.

It was 945 when Gumi showed up at our room, "Hey, I got some news." She said leaning on our doorway.

Miku and I shared scared looks expecting the worse.

"No, no, it's not that. Zatsune's wound is healing well but… some new problems showed up." Gumi said as she stared the floor.

"What problems?" I asked

"Well, she has a fever now, and some stomach pains they're moving her to the local hospital for awhile." She replied.

"Thanks for telling us Gumi." Miku said, and then slowly got onto her bunk.

"Hey wait, Gumi. I've been meaning to ask this but how do you and Miku know each other so well?" I said.

"Well that's an interesting story….

Five years ago I wasn't as cool with the law as I am now. I was really messed up.

I first started hanging around with the wrong group when I was a freshman in high school, and that lead to drinking which then lead to drugs.

I was getting drunk and high at almost every hour of the day. I barely went home, or school, I usually walked the streets or stay with a guy I knew.

One day I was so screwed that I couldn't see 2 inches in front of me. I was stumbling down the sidewalk, with no one in sight. Then suddenly I collapsed and lost consciousness but, I remember my thoughts from when I was out. I was thinking to myself that this isn't the way it was supposed to be, I didn't want to die like that.

For the first time in a long time I wished for something, a second chance. I swore to myself that if I live I'll change my life. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and this little teal-haired girl was sitting next to me."

"Yea," Miku chimed in, "I was walking home from school, and Mikuo had soccer practice. I saw her fall and I immediately called for help. They said she would have died if she didn't get help right away."

"After that I stared working in law enforcement and I wanted to work at juvie to help the girls that were like me."

~~FRIDAY~~

I found Len immediately after the whistle to start was blown. We rushed toward each other and I told him the details of what happened yesterday.

"It's my fault, Len! She could die because of me." I told Len, my eyes started to water a bit because of the said realization that what I said was true.

"Rin, no one could have expected Meiko would have done that. But if she didn't get hurt, you would have and I don't know what I…"Len's sentence drifted away. But I felt like I knew what he was going to say.

I rapidly swung my head back and forth looking for a guard and when I was certain that none was looking our way at that moment. I wrapped my arms around Len's neck and hugged him. "Thank you for caring…" I whispered. I could feel both of our cheeks growing red, but Len put his arms around and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>I'll try to get the next chapter up faster but no promises (BTW reviews make me motivated;)<p>

See yea~

ChristinaF1234


End file.
